Soul Mates are Found in the Weirdest Ways
by DaughteroftheSeagod
Summary: James Potter never thought about the afterlife, but he certainly didn't expect this! Now he has to deal with old enemies, hard encounters, raising a teenage son and trying to repress his instincts over the feelings he has for a certain brilliant witch, who happens to be friend with his son! Afterlife would have been much more easier than this. Rating T may change!
1. Chapter1: Confusion and Forgotten Legacy

**I've been reading this couple for a while and I'm tired of all the fics that are about Hermione going to the past or James being all pedo. So I made a twist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: **Confusion and Forgotten Legacy**

James Potter was confused, he remembered being in the safe house in Godric's Hollow when _he_ arrived, he remembered telling Lily to hide Harry and then a flash of light. Now he was sitting in front of a desk, looking at a woman that was probably in her mid twenties with straight brown hair, pale skin and golden eyes in a pale blue suit that watched him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"James Potter" She said looking him the eye. "Care to explain why is there another Potter sitting in my office yet again?"

"If you tell me where _here_ is" He said gesturing the whole office. "Then I might be able to give you an answer" The woman sighed.

"Alright Mr. Potter what is the last thing you remember before arriving here?" She said with the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well I was in my house when" James stopped, he didn't know if this woman was aware of the magical world so he tried to be careful with what he said next. "this burglar got into my house, I told my wife to go hide upstairs and I tried to hold him down. The next thing I know is that I'm sitting here" He managed to say fluently. James had never been so grateful for his innate ability to alter the truth.

"And this _burglar_ was not named Lord Voldemort was he?" She asked thoroughly amused with the young man sitting in front of her.

"How do you know that?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"I know everything about the magical world, and about you Mr. Potter" At his skeptical look she continued "I know that you first rode a real broom at the age of five, that your favorite toy was a stuffed lion that you hugged to fall asleep until you were thirteen years old and I know that your patronus is stag, among some other things" She said smiling at the blushing face of James Potter.

"You haven't answered me. Where am I?"

"You're in the office of Special Cases of the Destinies Division of the Limbo" The woman sighed at the confused face of the man in front of her. It was always the same thing with the Potters. "I'll explain. I'm Monica, your family's… handler so to speak. A few hundred years ago one of your ancestors created a spell, a very particular spell, one that would allow him to find his soul mate. Your ascendant did this because he didn't love the woman he was betrothed to, and he knew that if he found his soul mate, his family would be bound to dissolve the engagement. And, while the spell showed him who his soul mate was, it failed to show him that she was to be born twelve years after his passing, and thus he spent his entire life searching for a woman that hadn't been born at the time. And when he arrived here and was informed that his soul mate was to be born in twelve years he demanded that he was sent back so he could be with her" She smiled at the memory, it had been her first job, and the man had gone on a tirade about how was it possible for his soul mate to be born after he died and that he wanted to speak with the one in charge. Edgar Potter had sure been a hands full. "While we could not make him be reborn in another time or in another family because that'll mean that he'd be a different person and therefore his soul mate would change, we could send him back to a point in time where he'd be her age. He seemed content with the agreement and demanded it to be extended to his offspring. All the Potters that haven't found their soul mates before their deaths have ended up in my office ever since"

"If this is true, and I'm not saying that it is, why is it that I've never heard of this? And why am I here? I met my soul mate while I was alive. It was Lily Evans" He said. James understood the legacy of his family, kind of, but he didn't get why he was here. Lily was his soul mate, wasn't she?

"Mr. Potter you are here because your soul mate is now closer to your age than she was at the time of your demise. Lily Evans wasn't your soul mate, however she was the person that resembled your soul mate the most while you were alive, so it's logical that you felt an attraction to her" Monica looked at him with sympathy and pity, it was never a pleasant experience to find out that the person you loved the most in your life wasn't the one you were supposed to be with. "As to why you've never heard of this... Well that, among other things, is what we need you to solve"

"So Lily wasn't my soul mate" It wasn't a question but a statement. "If Lily wasn't my soul mate then who is it? What do I have to solve?" He said trying to come to terms with what Monica had just revealed to him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you who your soul mate is, though I'm fairly sure that she won't be hard to find" James looked quizzically at her "Let's just say that you'll know it's her when you see her. And we need you to solve the lack of information that the Potters have in this matter. Since you are the fiftieth Potter that has been sent here, and the situation in the world as in thirteen years after your demise is critical we're sending you with a bit more information than your predecessors, this way you'll be able to spare lives that would otherwise be sacrificed for the decisions of a few people who think that they are above the rules" Monica said, her golden eyes flashing red for a second before returning to their normal color. "Before I tell you anything else you'll have to agree to perform the task that we're thrusting upon you. You might want to know what we will expect of you if you accede to do this before you say yes" She said when James had opened his mouth to agree. "If you do comply we'll show you what has happened and what we need you to change. We'll help you to devise a plan to get everything done and fixed, then we'll send you back and we will check up on you when we deem it appropriate or when you are in need of advice"

"I agree" James said. Monica smiled, opened the door and beckoned him to follow her. They went through a large corridor until they reached a door that said _'Amanda Griffin Head of Destinies Division'_. Monica turned the doorknob and entered the office, pulling James in along with her.

"Amanda, this is James Potter" Monica said pulling him forward to a woman with short blond hair that seemed to be in her early thirties. "He said yes" Amanda raised her eyebrows at this and signaled the armchairs in front of her desk. Amanda watched him intently once he sat down, her crystal blue eyes seizing him up. She scrutinized him for a few more seconds before relaxing.

"Very well Mr. Potter. You are here because of what Monica has already explained to you. You are in a position in which you can help the wizarding world if you chose to do so. As you've already complied I'll explain what is happening" She paused for breath. "The night when you died your wife sacrificed herself as a last attempt to save your son. Her sacrifice allowed your son to survive the killing curse and this events set in motion the destiny of Harry" James eyes widened at this, he had assumed that Harry and Lily didn't make it after Voldemort killed him. "However his life was manipulated by that old goat Albus Dumbledore who not just kept him in the dark about his destiny, but also knowingly guided the boy towards his death, claiming that it was for the greater good, causing the death of many innocent lives in the process" As her explanation went on Amanda's expression had gone from calm and composed to murderous.

"But what am I supposed to do to fix what is going to go wrong?" Amanda's features softened at the confused expression of the man in front of her.

"We'll help you with that. First you'll see how the life of your son has been so far, then you Monica and I will make the preparations so you can change what went wrong. Now Mr. Potter I'll show you your son's life and some other major points of the last thirteen years. I'll answer any questions you might have after you finish" She said before touching his forehead with the tips of her fingers. And then memories flooded his mind.

* * *

To say that James Potter was furious would have been the understatement of the millennium. Furious didn't cover the intensity of the hatred and pure anger that he was feeling when he had reached the end of the memories. And he didn't hesitate on making his anger known by the women that were beside him, if his red face and clenched fists weren't a dead giveaway of his feelings.

"What the hell was that? We told him that Harry was not to go under any circumstances to the Dursleys, it was specified in our wills that he was never to go to that place! We had at least ten other places for him to go if anything happened to us. TEN! But did the old goat cared about that? NO! He had to take Harry _there_" He said it as if it was a foul word. "He knew that they despised wizards, even McGonagall told him so, but he still left him there wrapped in a blanket in the middle of the night with just a fucking note! Who in their right mind leaves a one year old alone, in front of a house where anything could happen to him?" Monica and Amanda noticed that he was getting redder by the second" Albus Dumbledore that is who! They _starved_ him goddammit. And then the stone and the basilisk, and on the third year were the dementors. He knew that Sirius was innocent and he knew what the dementors would do to Harry and he still let them roam the grounds! And WHY DID THAT BARMY OLD GOAT LET HIM PARTICIPATE IN THAT BLOODY TOURNAMENT? Then was the toad, she _tortured_ the students and he didn't do a fucking thing! Sirius died because bloody Snivellus refused to keep teaching him Occlumency! And in sixth year he knew what that Malfoy kid was doing and he didn't do anything to stop him, he risked the student's lives because of it! And then he had to tell Harry to go searching for those blasted things! And obviously he could not tell anyone but his two best friends who were kids just like him. Who in the name of Merlin sends three seventeen years old to search for not one, but _five_ Horcruxes!" He finished his rant breathing heavily, his face a shade of red that had yet to be named and his hands balled in fists.

Both women look amused at his outburst against the old man. To be completely honest they would have been disappointed if he wasn't angry at the former Hogwarts Headmaster.

"We know that you are upset Mr. Potter" Amanda said trying to calm James before the vein in his neck exploded. "But you can't go in there and tell everyone everything you know, you're going to have to act wisely in order to save the people you love. But before we start doing anything, Monica could you please go and fetch Lyla and bring some muffins and coffee? This is going to take a while"

James sighed, Lyla had turned out to be a fifteen year old girl with an evil mastermind imagination and a constant state of sugar high mixed with a coffee addiction, but she was nice and funny none the less.

It had taken them five hours and half, but they had finally finished the plan. It was quite simple since he could have Amanda's, Monica's and Lyla's help.

"Now Mr. Potter, we are going to send you back at the time period we agreed. You know what to do, so goodbye! We'll see you in a week" Monica said happily and suddenly he felt himself falling.

When he 'landed', James found himself in front a house, _his _house, or at least what was left of it. The sight before him rendered him speechless, the little house in Godric's Hollow that held so many happy memories of his friends and family was in ruins. He took a step towards the destroyed building and stopped, remembering that if he entered what little was left of the cottage Dumbledore would know he was there, ruining the whole plan. He knew what he had to do, so with one last look at his former home he disappeared with a 'pop'

* * *

Sirius rubbed his temple as he remembered the conversation he just had with Harry. '_Dragons? What on earth was Dumbledore thinking of when he let the game makers use dragons for the first task?' _He sure was going to kill Dumbledore or Fudge, whoever crossed his path first. He had been starting to doubt Dumbledore's motives since he had learned that Harry hadn't been told about the prophecy yet, Dumbledore had told the Order that Harry had a lot on his mind and shouldn't have to carry the weight of the prophecy on his shoulders yet, but Sirius suspected that there was something the headmaster wasn't telling them.

It was in this state of mind that he was caught by surprise at hearing a noisy 'pop', and looking up to find his dead best friend standing right in front of him, he did whatever person would have. He looked at the bottle in front him and said "I don't I'm drunk enough for this" and fainted afterwards

* * *

**Review! :D**


	2. Friends, the Potter Estate and Stupid

**A/N: Thank you so much! You wouldn't believe how happy I got whenever I received a message saying that this story got one more follower! I really didn't expect so much attention! I'll update as fast as I can, but my final exams start soon and are going to last a month, so I'm afraid that I'll be able to update twice a month if I'm not too busy. Sorry for any mistakes in the story, english is not my mother tongue. I would really appreciate if you point any mistakes you find so I can correct them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends, the Potter Estate and Stupid Heritages**

James had expected a lot of things to happen when he arrived at Sirius's house, well his house until he ran away anyway. And his best friend asking himself if he was wasted and then collapsing wasn't one of them. He wasn't surprised though, he was supposed to be dead after all, so chuckling lightly he carried his best friend to his bedroom and went back downstairs to the living room, knowing from experience that he did not want to deal with a hung over Sirius.

He sat on a couch and frowned, he hadn't been in 'the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black' many times, but it was definitely grimier and darker than it used to be. '_Poor padfoot, he hated this place and having to be trapped in here must be killing him'._ He yawned and closed his eyes, his last thought being that he was probably going to regret sleeping in that position.

Sirius blearily opened his eyes and, for once, thanked that his house was so dark when his sensible retinas didn't got any direct sunlight from an open window. He groggily sat up and tried to remind what had happened last night. He remembered talking to Harry about the first task, drinking some fire whiskey and then…

He groaned, grabbed his wand and went downstairs. He didn't know how some impostor death eater had gotten in his house but he wasn't going to let him be after he tried to impersonate his dead best friend. And that was how he got a surprise when he got downstairs to find James's impostor seated in the same position he had been the night before. The disguised death eater interrupted him before he could even cast a spell.

"Your animagi form is the grim, mine is a stag and Peter's was a rat, we invented the marauders map while in Hogwarts and called ourselves the marauders, me being prongs, you being padfoot, Remus being moony and Peter being wormtail. I fancied Lily since third year and hooked up with her in seventh. I took political asylum in your house once when Lily was pregnant because she went crazy and tried to hex me because her favorite shirt no longer fit her. You laughed at me when I cried after Harry was born because Lily broke my hand while in labor. And I slept with a stuffed lion until I was thirteen"

Sirius was speechless for a full three minutes before he started to laugh. "Alright, I believe you" He said between laughs.

James watched in mild annoyance how his friend fell to the floor and laughed at him for five minutes before sobering up.

"Well, are you going to explain to me how come that you are not dead?" James sighed and told him everything.

"Let me get this straight. The spell and everything was because you haven't found your soul mate, you have to fix things that went wrong the first time and we can't trust Dumbledore anymore?"

"That sums it up quite nicely" Sirius groaned and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to call in an emergency meeting and you'll explain how you come to be alive, if we're lucky Snivellus will have a seizure, Molly won't squeeze you to death and Moody won't try to kill you when he spots you" He said rubbing his eyes and going to the chimney.

Half an hour later the remaining members of the Order were leaving 12 Grimmauld place still looking a bit awed at James. Everyone but Remus Lupin left the house.

"Well that went well"

"Snivellus didn't have a seizure and Molly tried to squeeze you to death and you are lucky that I was able to stop Moody" Sirius chuckled a little "But yeah, it went well"

"Are you two going to tell me what really is happening?" Lupin asked "And don't think for one second that I believe anything that you said to them" He said gesturing to the chimney "I've seen you two lie far too many times to know when you aren't being sincere" Sirius looked at James and the latter nodded.

Ten minutes later the three men were sitting together in silence.

"Dumbledore is going to let me see Harry tomorrow"

"James, we need to talk about Harry. You may have seen his entire life while you were in that place, but you really need to know what yours and Lily's death did to him. You have to be careful with him, he is totally convinced that you and Lily were basically meant to be and I don't know how it will affect him to know that it wasn't like that" Lupin said

"I know, but I'm not sure of how to tell him without sounding like I'm talking to a six year old" James said putting his head in his hands. Lupin looked at him for a moment. "What about the grimoire?"

"What?" He said looking up

"The Potter grimoire, every ancient family has one. It should explain how the spell works and what did your ancestor do"

"I've never seen it, dad said that it was in the house but I don't know where. Why did you bring it up anyway?"

"Because instead of you telling Prongslet what happened, you could just give him the grimoire and in the way you can look up the spell that your ancestor used to find your soul mate" Sirius said

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and look for it" James stood up, Sirius and Lupin grabbed his arm and they were gone.

The three men reappeared in a field, just outside what had once been James's house. The Potter estate was in a surprisingly good shape after being abandoned for almost fifteen years.

James looked at the fence in front of him and pressed his wand against it.

_One... two… three… four… five…_

He let out a breath he didn't know was holding as he watched the fence doors open. He hadn't taken one step when an old house elf appeared in front of him, ready to attack.

"Tippy?"

"Master James?" The house elf said opening her big brown tennis ball bulging eyes. "How is it possible for Master James to be here?"

"It's a long story Tippy, why don't we discuss this inside?" He said gently to the shaking elf.

"Of course! Tippy will be glad to have a Potter home again" The elf said already leading them to the mansion.

Once inside the Potter mansion James explained everything that had happened and told Tippy not to talk to this to anyone. Tippy was ecstatic to have her master back again, so when James asked her where the grimoire was she immediately took him to the basement. The three men looked around the room they've been in a hundred of times, confused as to why Tippy had taken them there.

"Tippy there's nothing in here, I've been in here thousands of times and I've never seen the grimoire" Tippy just looked at his master with a knowing smile.

"That's because the Potter grimoire only appears when Potter summons it, Master James" She said walking before stopping in front of a bare wall. "Master James won't need his wand to summon the grimoire, master only needs to say this she handed him a piece of paper that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

_Radix quam scientia Potter , is precor per vestri progenies , is occulto scientia quam custodiae custodie in thy paginas ven quod is pervenio propositum quibus vos went partum_

He struggled to make out the words in the dark room, but when he was halfway through the text he already knew what was next, he didn't understand why he instinctively knew the words but they felt… familiar, as if he had heard them before and somehow the words that he think were imprinted in his brain left his mouth easily, as if he had said them a thousand times. Less than a second after the last word had left his mouth, a thick and heavy book materialized in his hands as if it had always been there and he had just realized it.

"Let's go upstairs Prongs, its way too dark to read down here" Sirius, who had remained silent the entire time -a miracle in itself if you ask anyone- said.

The three friends and Tippy went back upstairs and sat in the living room, James' grip on the book never lessened and he could feel it warming under his touch. "How strange" He murmured opening the book and browsing through it until he found what he was looking for, Edgar's entry. "It's here, everything about the spell is in here" He said looking up at Remus and Sirius.

"So? What does it say?" Sirius asked impatiently, wanting to know what was going on with his friend. James rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It says that the spell is supposed to find your soul mate and it explains how to perform it and the deal that he made"

"Are you going to cast the spell?" Lupin asked looking at him strangely. James opened his mouth to answer but Tippy interrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Before Master James makes a decision he might want to look at his heritage" Tippy said smiling. James looked puzzled but did as told. He skipped quickly through the pages; nothing looked out of the ordinary, until he reached Abrustia Potter. Sirius and Remus eyed the book curiously as they watched James' eyes widen and then moving quickly through the text again and again, until he finally stopped, having confirmed that his eyes weren't pulling a trick on him. He sat back and rubbed his forehead, eyes wide.

"Holy crap"

"What is it?" Lupin and Sirius asked at the same time. James shook his head and pushed the book towards them. Lupin and Sirius quickly scanned the entry trying to find out what had brought such a reaction from James. Lupin looked at James sympathetically when Sirius burst out.

"I don't see the problem with this, if anything you should be jumping around in joy. Finding your soul mate is going to be a walk in the park now that we know this!" Sirius exclaimed, not understanding why his friend was so upset.

"Yes Padfoot, but whereas it will be easier for Prongs to find her, we don't know how he will react when he sees her. What if she is with someone else? Prongs might lash out on the poor boy because that would be his first instinct. And what will stop him from wanting to mark the girl? I think that having some stranger wanting bite you is enough for anyone to have a bad reaction, and even that is assuming that she isn't in a relationship or has any male friends" Lupin said raising an eyebrow as understanding poured down in Sirius's face.

"Now that you explained it like that I can see what the problem with this is. But let's look at the bright side, maybe the gen is not active in James" Sirius said trying to make the best of the situation.

"Sirius the gen will become active the moment he senses his soul mate, didn't you pay any attention in History of Magic? We had an entire lesson about it."

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"I don't think you both are paying any attention to the real problem here" James suddenly said, talking for the first time in minutes.

"Which is?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do to repress my Veela instincts when I finally see my soul mate?"

"Prongs calm down, we don't even know that you will do something. We'll just have to deal with it when it happens, for the time being we'll always be with you and that way you won't be able to do any real damage" Sirius said when Lupin didn't come up with a solution.

"I guess that will work" James shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, Sirius tomorrow you and I will go to the Ministry and clear your name" Sirius raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"And how do expect to do that? I don't know if they told you this in your 101 to Harry's life, but the Ministry hunted me down last year and they're not very happy with me escaping Azkaban and Hogwarts"

"I was told all of this, along with a little story about how you didn't get to have a trial" Sirius eyes hardened before he looked down "And I found the perfect way to clear your name, get you a whole lot of galleons and make the Ministry look bad" Sirius head snapped up at the last part.

"What are you thinking of, Prongs?"

James smiled mischievously and got the glint in his eyes that his friends remembered from their prank times in Hogwarts. "You'll see"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. I had planned only for Sirius to appear here but Lupin found his way in and wouln't leave xD Next chapter you will have some father-son interaction, yes Harry will finally make his appearance! No, I'm not sure if I'll include Hermione too. Guess you'll have to wait. Review! :)**

**17/10/2013 10:56 A.M. GTM/UTC -03**


	3. Chapter 3: Hyperventilating

**A/N: First off I want to say that I'm so sorry for the long wait and I apologize in advance because I don't think I will be able to post anything before the month is over. My final exams start tomorrow and I have to study if I want to pass. **

**Second, I'm so happy that so many of you like my story! I get so happy whenever I get a mail saying that one of you put on your follow or favorite list! The reviews you write are so sweet, thank you so much :)**

**I want to thank deator11 for betaing this chapter for me and for being so helpful and nice. You are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hyperventilating**

"James calm down, it's going to be fine. Harry loves you and he's going to be happy that he has you here now" Lupin said amused, after watching James pace around 12 Grimmauld Place for the past thirty minutes. Dumbledore had said that Harry would be there at eleven o' clock, which was in exactly ten minutes. James had to calm down, the last thing he needed was to have a stroke before he even got to see Harry.

James turned to look at Remus with a desperate look in his eyes as he poured his insecurities onto his friends. "But he doesn't know me; he knows what you have told him about me. What if I'm not what he expected? What if he doesn't like me? Wh-" James upcoming break down was stopped short by a well aimed pillow in his face.

"Stop it Prongs, Moony is right. If anything he'll be worried about not being whatyou expected and we'll have you and Prongslet having simultaneous seizures and I really don't think that's what you want from your first interaction with your son after being dead" Sirius said starting to get annoyed with his best friend.

James took a deep breath and said in a somewhat calmer voice. "You're right its going to be fine, I'm going to explain to him what happened and show him the grimoire. He'll tell me what has been going on with while I wasn't there, not that I need it, and everything will be alright. Okay, I'm calming down" James said adjusting his glasses and playing with the hem of his robe anxiously. Sirius and Lupin looked at each other, wondering if they should point out that James wasn't calming down at all, but decided against it, knowing that this was as close as 'calm' as he was going to get before he saw Harry.

"Alright, just remember that Harry is not a baby anymore and he will probably be reluctant to believe that you are back and will have all kind of questions. Tell him everything he needs to know and if Harry falls silent at any point proceed as if he is a scared animal that might bolt at any moment" Lupin said trying to keep a smile off his face. Seeing James like this reminded him of the night Lily went into labor and he had to wait outside because the red haired woman had gotten a little too physical while explaining to James why it was his fault that she was in pain and to never touch her again or he'll have his bits blasted off. He had been certain that James was going to collapse right there and then.

"Yes, but don't be too obvious if you have to do that, and for Merlin's sake do not be condescending about anything or talk to him like you would a child. He's had enough people treating him like that in his life, and we both know that the last thing Harry needs is to be looked down upon or be kept in the dark" Sirius said looking meaningfully at James. Harry needed to know everything that might help him. _Everything._

James was going to open his mouth to say something when the grandfather clock struck eleven. "That's our cue Prongs, good luck. It'll be fine" Remus said when the bespectacled man failed to move. James brain seemed to snap into action because he went to stand in front of the fireplace. Sirius and Remus left the room to give some privacy to the two men.

"You owe me five galleons if he has a panic attack"

* * *

Harry was feeling observed. Sure, he was used to the stares that he often received from the Hogwarts student population being the Boy Who Lived and all of that, but the teachers never did or at least they were more subtle about it. It shouldn't be that weird that the professors were looking at him if you think about it. Now more than ever, with the tournament going on and everyone wondering how he managed to put his name in the goblet. But this wasn't the typical 'I'm looking at you because you are some sort of celebrity' stare or 'I don't know how you managed to pass my class" from Snape, it was more like 'I'm staring at you because I know something big that you don't' combined with the 'I wonder if he would like white lilies or red tulips on top of his coffin'. That had been going on since yesterday afternoon, so yeah, Harry thought he had the right to be a little freaked out.

He thought about telling Hermione in Herbology but he didn't think it would anything else but freak her out too, so he kept quiet. He was tempted to jump in joy when professor McGonagall told him that Dumbledore needed to speak with him when he was on his way to Care of Magical Creatures, he was finally going to find out why some of the teachers were acting so bizarrely. He ran all the way to the statue in front of Dumbledore's office, he told a breathy 'chewing gum' to the gargoyle before stepping into the moving stairs trying to even out his breath.

He knocked on the door and was answered almost immediately with a 'come in'.

"You wanted to see me professor?" He said entering the office as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yes. Please take a seat Harry" Dumbledore said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Harry did as told and after refusing the offered lemon drop he decided to go straight to the point.

"Why am I here professor?"

"Something happened yesterday Harry. Nothing bad, don't worry, just unexpected" The Headmaster added after he saw the change in Harry's face.

"What happened?" Harry asked quite nervous, he knew better than to trust Dumbledore's perspective when things were qualified as wrong.

"Harry, I need you to have an open mind with what I am about to tell you. You might not believe it but it's the truth, no matter how impossible it seems" Harry nodded sighing inwardly, this was going to get worse before it got better.

"What is it sir?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily "Harry your father appeared yesterday in Sirius' house, he was brought back to life"

"But my dad is dead, he has been for thirteen years! Why would he appear now? How is this possible?" Harry said standing up and starting pacing the office, oblivious that his father was doing the same thing hundreds of miles away. He stopped as an idea struck him. "How do you even know it's him?"

"We don't know how it happened Harry, we just now that he's with us again. I verified it myself yesterday Harry, the man that was in Sirius' house is James Potter" The headmaster watched as Harry stop pacing and slumped on his vacated chair.

"How?" He asked weakly.

"We don't know Harry, James is just as clueless as we are" Dumbledore waited for the young man to say something but Harry remained quiet. "Do you want to see him Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. Did he want to see his father? Ever since he discovered the truth about his parent's deaths he had dreamed about what his life would have been if they hadn't died that fateful night, and now that he had the chance to meet one of his parents he was afraid. He didn't know what to do, he had wanted to meet his father his entire life, and now that he knew that the man in question was a fireplace away he hesitated. It was frightening, wanting something for so long and have it handed to you. What if you screwed up? What if it wasn't what he expected? What if he wasn't what his father expected? Then he remembered all his talks with the people that had known his parents, they had all said that they loved him. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew he wanted the chance to get to know his dad, so gathering all his Gryffindor courage he looked up and said.

"Yes , I want to meet him" Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"Very well, I told your father that if you agreed to see him you would be there at eleven" The headmaster said before looking at the clock. "It seems you are just in time" He said smiling and pointing to the fireplace and pulling a paper out of his robes. "Here, read this and memorize it Harry."

The parchment read:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What is the Or-" Harry's question was cut off by the Headmaster.

"That's something that can wait Harry. For now just worry about the matter at hand" Harry nodded, knowing that he wouldn't get any more information from the old wizard. Just before he grabbed some flu powder Dumbledore spoke again.

"Don't try to understand miracles Harry, just enjoy them when they happen" Harry called Grimmauld Place and disappeared in green flames.

* * *

James Potter watched anxiously as a boy with black hair flew from the fireplace. He went to help the boy stand without even thinking about what he was doing and then he caught sight of emerald eyes. Just like Lily's. He helped the boy stand and they just stared at each other.

The teen in front of him wasn't very tall, his black hair was messy pointing in every direction and he looked thin for his age. He was almost a carbon copy of himself when he was fourteen, but when he looked closer he noticed the little things that set him apart from his son. The green eyes weren't as carefree and joyful as you would expect to find on a fourteen year old kid, the emerald orbs had a look that he had seen on men and women who had seen too much, a look he had seen a lot in grown wizards in the war. His cheeks were a bit sunken, not much, but enough for him to know that his childhood with his relatives hadn't been pleasant. He had seen Harry's past and future; he knew what had happened to make him look like that. But those had been memories, being in front of his son and being able to see the consequences of his absence, was entirely different. And all the more painful.

He didn't know how long they had stood there, just looking at each other. Neither of the two men dared to talk first. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
